


i'm drunk (i love you)

by apaixono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Lots of it dahil secretly taga-kanto ako, M/M, Swearing, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaixono/pseuds/apaixono
Summary: All it takes is a couple beers and a car ride (of life and love) for Kyungsoo to finally let out his feelings after bottling them up for so long. Ang problema, ang kasama niya sa car ride ay ang taong mahal niya (who wasn’t supposed to know). Oops.





	i'm drunk (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for naritokami's 2017 round. Di ako natutuwa rito because I crammed it in the middle of finals week but ya hope y'all like it (somehow) (siguro)

Alam niyo yung classic trope na secretly in love ang best friend sa bida pero hindi niya inaamin na talamak sa mga pelikula, telenovela, at pati sa mga commercial? Yung best friend, hanggang titig na lang habang naiinlove ang bida sa isa pang bida na hindi naman ganun kaaliwalas ang mukha at maganda ang personality. May kasama yang mga eksenang nakakakurot ng puso na sakit, sa sobrang sakit mapapasabi ka na lang ng, "Aba'y bakit 'di na lang kasi maging kayo nang matahimik ang buhay nating lahat at bumalik na tayo sa pagiging mga alipin ng kapitalismo? Please lang???" Yun yung side plot na mas gusto mo pang subaybayan kaysa sa main plot kasi at least eto may saysay, yung leads naman pabebe lang.

Kung trip niyo ang plot line na yan, well you're in luck. Meet Do Kyungsoo. 19, Advertising sa DLSU, at in love sa best friend niya pero hindi niya maamin.

Cue the peanut gallery: boring. Yan na naman? Mumsh, kakaestablish lang natin na ang clichéd plot line na yan. Wala bang bago?

Aba, sana nga meron diba? Edi sana di tayo nagmumukmok dito kung may development naman pala? E kaso wala eh. Torpe si Kyungsoo, at takot mawalan ng kaibigan. Ayaw umamin sa kanyang best friend—Kim Junmyeon. 20, BS Psychology and BS Accountancy, batch president, officer sa dalawa pang org, at overall crush ng bayan. Ano? Palag kayo? Sige nga, kayo nga umamin diyan. Ang tatapang niyo eh.

Ahem. Anyway.

Kaya heto si Kyungsoo, palihim na nagmamahal habang ginagampanan ang mga duties ng best friend. Palaging nandiyan kapag may kailangan si Junmyeon, palaging nandiyan kahit wala. Palaging umaasa. Palaging nagmamahal nang walang kapalit. Palaging nagdarasal na sana isang araw may magmahal rin sa kanya (at sana si Junmyeon yun, pero kahit walang imposible kay Lord at kahit kung ikabubuti naman natin ay ibibigay niya ang hiniling natin ay medyo abusado na ata kung nagrequest pa siya kung sino magmamahal sa kanya). Saya, diba?

Nawala siya sa pagmumukmok nang may tumapik sa balikat niya. "Good afternoon sa mga taken at sa mga single pero masaya," Bati ni Jongdae. May hawak siyang isang karton na may assortment ng mamantikang pagkain mula dun sa overpriced na sinangag shop sa tabi ng Big Chill (o diba, ang ironic). "At sa iyo na rin, Kyungsoo."

"Tangina mo." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay subo ng Potato Corner. Mm, caramel fries. Pritong patatas na binudburan lang ng brown sugar. "Bakit may atake tayo today? Anong ginawa ko sa'yo?"

"Eto naman, di mabiro. Alam ko namang love mo ako." Ngiti ni Jongdae habang hinahalo ang pagkain. Wow, fried rice pala. "Pero syempre, mas love mo si Junmyeon."

"Kailangan talaga ipagsigawan? O, ayan na GGFM booth, baka gusto mo ipaannounce na rin sa radyo?" Naiiritang sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Baka sakaling finally malaman na niya ano? Kaso baka hindi lang siya manhid, bingi pa."

"Ay, daming hinanakit?" Sabi ni Jongdae. "Alam mo besh, I know just the thing to help you get out of that funk."

"For the last time, Jongdae, I'm not going to get a fuck buddy. Nor install Tinder." Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo. "I'd like to think I'm not that desperate for love, thanks. Strong independent man naman ako."

"Nah. You need a drink!" Jongdae cheers, and napairap ulit si Kyungsoo. Of course. Suki ng Happy Thursday 'tong si Jongdae eh. Sometimes napapaisip nga siya kumusta yung liver ng kaibigan niya. Oh, well. Nagreregenerate naman yun. "Join us, dude. Beach daw kami tonight nila Sehun."

Hindi naman sa hindi siya umiinom. He likes the occasional party, and the last time he checked he's still the reigning beer pong king among his friends. Pero wala siya sa mood uminom ngayon. Mas nasa mood siya magmukmok sa bus pauwi ng Parañaque, and cry over silly romcoms while eating his sister's cookies. "Pass muna. I have a lot of work to do."

"You always have a lot of work to do, Kyungsoo. Minsan ka lang naman magsaya." Sabi ni Jongdae. "I think pwede mo naman iwan yung org mo for one night."

"Homework, hindi lang org work."

"Hoy, kaklase kita sa lahat ng subjects this term except one. TREDTRI pa yun. Alam kong chill weekend ka this weekend. Wag ako, meng."

Fuck. He's running out of excuses. "Wala akong pera."

"Spot kita. I got you. Tsaka libre raw ni Minseok eh."

"Walang susundo sa'kin today. I have to go home early."

"Makitulog ka sa condo ko. Pag ako nagpaalam, sure naman papayagan ako ni Tita."

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. "Sa lahat ba ng palusot ko eh may sagot ka?"

"Oo. Kaya tara na, sunod na tayo run." Inubos na ni Jongdae ang tirang sinagag, sabay laklak ng buko juice na binili rin niya kanina. "Kanina pa text ng text si Sehun, bakit daw ang tagal natin."

"E paano kung ayoko nga sumama?" Sabi niya.

"Susunod daw si Junmyeon pagkatapos ng meeting niya."

Tangina naman.

 

 

"Ay! May bisita tayo! Nice to meet you pare, I'm Jongin nga pala," Sabi ng isang matangkad na lalaki sabay abot ng kamay niya. "What's your name? ID number? Course?"

"Gago. Namiss niyo lang ako eh." Inapir ni Kyungsoo ang kamay na nakaabot habang nauupo sa tabi ng binata.

"Miss na miss ka na namin, hyung! I haven't seen you in so long!" Ani ni Jongin sabay yakap sa kanya. Malambing talaga siya, mas malambing sa tunay na pinakabata sa kanila. Who, by the way, is busy pouring Red Horse in plastic cups and sneaking a swig every so often. Good old Sehun.

"Busy kasi yan. Alam niyo naman, daming raket ni Kyungsoo." Paliwanag ni Minseok, ang pinakamatanda sa barkada nila habang inaabot ang isang bote ng San Mig Light kay Kyungsoo. "Balita ko mga 50 pesos ginagastos niya pag nagpapaprint siya ng resume niya sa Speedbytes eh."

"OA! Di niyo na ako kailangan bolahin, andito na nga ako diba?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Marami lang talagang trabaho, maraming iniisip..."

"Tulad ni?" Biglang sabat ni Sehun, nakangiti pa na parang inosenteng bata.

"Tulad mo. Miss you, Sehun-ah." Kumindat si Kyungsoo habang umiinom mula sa bote niya.  
"Si Kyungsoo hyung talaga. Drink up na nga lang." Napailing na lang si Sehun habang dinidistribute ang Red Horse. "Si Junmyeon hyung nga pala?"

"Susunod daw. May meeting yun every Thursday, diba? Alam mo naman yun, raket king din." Sabi ni Chanyeol na nakaakbay sa upuan ni Sehun. "Buti nga makakapunta pa siya. Alam niyo namang busy na yun sa raket at sa jowa."

Muntik nang mabilaukan sa beer si Kyungsoo. Biglang nanikip ang dibdib niya at ibinaba ma muna niya ang bote ng San Mig dahil ayaw tumigil ng panginginig ng kanyang kamay. "Ha? Anong jowa?"

"Wala—" Nagsisimula nang magpaliwanag si Jongdae, pero naunahan siya ni Chanyeol na daig pa ang megaphone sa lakas ng bunganga. "Yung maliit na taga-Harlequin na kasama niya lagi! Baekhyun ba yun? May mga bali-balitang bago raw niyang kalandian si Junmyeon."

"Yun ba yung cute na lagi niyang kasama these days?" Tanong ni Sehun. "Nakita ko sila dati magkasama sa may SJ Walk. Tsaka naglalakad sa may papuntang LRT, mukhang hahatid niya ata."

"Ang alam ko ka-org niya yun, under sila ng same department tas boss niya si Junmyeon. Baka nagkadevelopan?" Dagdag ni Minseok. "Nabanggit niya na yun sakin dati eh, si Baekhyun. Madalas niya rin kausap."

"Huh. Baka naman sila na?" Sabi ni Chanyeol. "I mean, bagay naman sila diba?"

"Maliit din kasi si Baekhyun," Natatawang sabi ni Sehun. "Bagay kay Junmyeon hyung."

Napailing si Minseok. "Kaso yung mga previous kalandian ni Junmyeon, may mga katangkaran. Di niya ata type yung mga maliliit—"

"—Kagaya ko?"

Lahat ng mga binata sa table ay napatigil at napatingin kay Kyungsoo. Lahat mukhang naguilty bigla dahil openly nilang pinaguusapan ang love life ng crush ng kabarkada nila. Di pa nila ata maaalala na nandun si Kyungsoo kung hindi siya humirit.

"Guys, tama na—" Mahinahon na awat ni Jongdae, pero wala na siyang bearing. Parang nag-ice bucket challenge si Kyungsoo sa biglang panlalamig ng kalamnan niya. "Oks lang. Go ahead." Yun na lang nasabi niya bago tinungga ang natitirang beer. Narinig niyang bumulong si Sehun ng, "Ikaw kasi Chanyeol hyung, sinimulan mo kasi."

"Oks lang nga. Tara, inom na lang. Order pa kayo, libre ko kasi matagal na akong di nakakasama sa inyo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay abot ng wallet kay Sehun. Nagsihiyawan ang mga kaibigan niya at dali-daling tumayo na sila Chanyeol at Sehun para bumili ng mga inumin.  
Tinapik siya sa hita ni Jongin. "Okay ka lang, hyung?"

"Oo. Sanay na naman ako."

"Sure ka? Lipat tayo, gusto mo?" Alok sa kanya ng mas nakakabatang kaibigan. "Sherwood, g? Beer pong muna tayo."

"Mahihiya sila na bigla akong aalis. You know those two naman, they're annoying but they mean well. Magguilty yun. It's okay, Jongin." Ngumiti si Kyungsoo habang inaabot ang natirang Red Horse ni Sehun. Biglang nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin at parang natataranta, pero hindi niya ito pinansin. "Hindi ako naglalasing kasi marupok ako. Gusto ko lang uminom tonight, it's been a while."

"Hyung, um teka, banyo tayo sandali please, samahan mo ako," Sabi ni Jongin. Okay, natataranta na nga ang binata. "Hyung sige na, sketchy banyo rito, I need someone to go with me—"

"Hindi naman sa sexist ako pero hindi tayo babae, Jongin. Kailan pa tayo nagsabay pumunta sa banyo?" Tanong niya. "Kaya mo na yan, malaki ka na."

"Hyung, dali na, tara na," Kulang na lang hilahin siya ni Jongin patayo sa upuan niya, at natapon yung kaunting Red Horse na natitira sa baso niya. Hinila ni Kyungsoo pabalik ang kamay niya. "Jongin what the fuck is wrong with you ano ba—"

"Hi guys!"

Natigil at napatingin ang lahat ng nasa table sa bagong dating na binata. Hindi katangkaran, magulo ang brown na buhok, may malaking ngiti na abot hanggang sa brown niyang mata. Mamula-mula ang pisngi, maputi ang kutis, at may faint na nunal sa may labi. May dalang brown na leather bag at sandamukal na papel. At higit sa lahat ay may kasamang maliit at balingkinitan na binata na mas maganda pa sa mga katabi nilang fuccgirls. Sa wakas, dumating na rin si Junmyeon. At kasama niya si Baekhyun.

Yes hello, universe? Bakit may atake?

"Junmyeon hyung! Just in time!" Bati ni Chanyeol habang may hawak na tray ng mga pitsel ng mixed drinks at baso. Nakasunod sa kanya si Sehun na may bitbit na bucket ng Red Horse. "Take a seat and take a shot! You must be Baekhyun!"

"Ay yeah, hi. Sinama ako ni Junmyeon matapos ang meeting namin. I hope you guys don't mind." Kumaway si Baekhyun sa kanila.

"Di yan. Guys, si Baekhyun nga pala. Org mate ko." Pakilala ni Junmyeon sa katabing binata. "Baekhyun, everyone."

"Hi Baekhyun! O take a seat na and let's drink!" Nagsimula nang magbuhos ng drinks sila Chanyeol at Sehun, at iyon ang kinuhang hudyat ng dalawa na maupo ng sabay—si Baekhyun sa hinilang upuan sa gitna ni Junmyeon at Minseok, at si Junmyeon sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, sa kaisa-isang libreng upuan. Ngumiti sa kanya ang binata at mahinang tinapik ang hita niya. "Hey. Andito ka ata."

"I could say the same to you, you know. Di lang ikaw busy." Sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Napilit lang ako ni Jongdae na pumunta kasi raw Minseok's treating everyone, pero eto ako pala manlilibre."

Natawa si Junmyeon. "Our Kyungsoo, ever so gallant. Kaya ako pumunta dito eh, sinabi ni Jongdae you'd be here. Na-miss kita."

Hayop. "Baduy mo," Sabi ni Kyungsoo, and he means it. But his heart, his traiterous, fragile, tanga heart thinks otherwise as it beats a little faster. "Uminom ka na nga lang."

"Grabe, hindi mo man lang ba ako namimiss?" Nagtatampong tanong ni Junmyeon. "You wound me, Kyungsoo."

 _Lagi naman kitang nami-miss. Araw-araw, oras-oras, minu-minuto, walang dumaang panahon na hindi ko hiniling na sana kasama kita._ "Ewan ko sa'yo. Kulang ka lang sa beer." 

"Beer ba kamo? I got you!" Sigaw ni Minseok habang dinidistribute ang mga baso ng Red Horse. "O Baekhyun, ikaw rin makisama! Tara inom!"

"Uy guys, hinay-hinay lang," Biglang sabi ni Junmyeon na binaling ang tingin mula kay Kyungsoo papunta kay Chanyeol. "Di masyado umiinom si B, baka ma-overwhelm."

"HOY B RAW GAGO MAY TAWAGAN NA AGAD SILA!" Napahiyaw ni Chanyeol na medyo pula na ang mukha dahil sa alak. "HALA HYUNG ANG BILIS AH GRABE BREEZY BOI KA PALA!"

"Ay, hindi! B talaga nickname niya," Sabi ni Junmyeon. "Hindi yun pet name."

"Yeah, it's my nickname since high school. B for Baekhyun." Dagdag ni Baekhyun habang dahan-dahang iniinom ang beer.

Mukhang nadismaya si Chanyeol, the traitor. "Ay. Kala ko naman B as in—"

"BEBELABS!" Humirit si Sehun, at binatukan siya ni Chanyeol. "Gago pare ang jologs mo," Sabi niya habang natatawa ang buong table. Well, except si Kyungsoo. Nasa gilid lang siya, nananahimik na may hawak na baso ng Red Horse habang ang lahat ng kaibigan niya tawang tawa sa dalawang matatangkad na binata. Nananahimik habang ang puso niya ay nadudurog. Ewan na lang kung hindi pa yun sampal sa kanya ng universe. _Beshiemae, may tawagan na sila. May pa-defend pa si sir. Landian confirmed. Balik ka na sa friendzone._  
Kahit natatawa pa rin, tinapik ulit siya ni Jongin sa hita. _Kaya pa?_ Yun ang tanong sa mga mata niya. 

_Hindi na. Masakit. Sobrang sakit._

Nilaklak ni Kyungsoo ang natitirang beer bago tumango kay Jongin. Kaya niya to. Kailangan lang niya ng konti pang alak.

 

 

Hindi pa lasing si Kyungsoo.

Okay, medyo umiikot na ang mundo niya, medyo nahihilo na siya to the point na minsan dalawa na ang tingin niya sa baso niya, medyo di na siya makasunod sa tawanan nila Sehun at Chanyeol, at medyo mabagal na siya magsalita. Medyo nasusuka na rin siya, at medyo hindi na malinaw ang kanyang thought processes. Pero no, he thinks as he finishes his kung pang-ilan mang cup of beer, hindi pa siya lasing.

"Lasing na si Kyungsoo," Natatawang sabi ni Jongdae. "Hala, I haven't seen him this red in months. Ang lala."

"Di pa ako lasing," Sabi ni Kyungsoo, kasi yun naman ang bukambibig ng lahat ng lasing. "Gago, don't me. Pahingi pa."

"Tama na, hyung. Baka magsuka ka na." Kinukuha na ni Jongin ang baso mula sa kanya, pero hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang kapit dito.

"Di pa nga ako lasing. Promise, pakita ko pa sa inyo." Tumayo si Kyungsoo mula sa upuan at nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa kabilang dulo ng table. Okay na sana, medyo liko-liko lang, pero bigla na lang siya nahilo at nanghina. Napasigaw ang lahat nang bigla siyang nahulog—

—deretso sa mga braso ni Junmyeon, na nakaabang pala sa kanya sa gilid. Wow, buti pa rito sinasalo siya ni Junmyeon.

"Lasing ka na, Soo. Tama na." Mahinahon niyang sinabi habang itinatayo si Kyungsoo. Hinawakan niya si Kyungsoo sa baywang habang pinapainom ang kakaunting natitira sa baso niya. "Sige na, pagbibigyan na kita. Finish this na then let's go home."

"I'm not drunk pa, Junmyeon," Diin ni Kyungsoo, pero unti-unti na siyang sumasandal sa kaibigan, ang mga mata niya napapapikit na sa antok. Pagod na pagod na siya bigla. "Ayoko pa umuwi."

"Iuuwi ko na 'to," Sabi ni Junmyeon sa mga kaibigan nila dahil bwisit siya. Gusto niyang batukan ang binata, pero wala na siyang lakas. "Ako na bahala. Di naman ako masyado uminom kasi may meeting ako bukas ng umaga."

"Yes please, Junmyeon. Salamat." Sagot ni Minseok. "Dala mo ba kotse mo?"

"Yup, it's parked here actually kaya di na masyadong malayo yung lakaran." Tinuro ni Junmyeon yung parking. “Kaya ko nang buhatin to papunta dun."

"Junmyeon, taga-BF si Kyungsoo ah. Hindi ba sa New Manila ka nakatira?" Tanong ni Jongdae. "Ok lang sayo?"

"Oo naman. Ako na bahala." Inilagay ni Junmyeon ang braso ni Kyungsoo sa balikat niya para mas madali niyang mabuhat ito. "Una na kami, guys. Sorry, bawi na lang kami next time.”

“Ayoko pa,” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo, pero syempre naramdaman niyang tinapik na siya sa likod ng mga kaibigan at inakay na siya paalis ni Junmyeon kaya wala na siyang nagawa kung hindi sumunod sa kotse ng binata. Dahan-dahan siyang pinaupo sa passenger seat ni Junmyeon, at siya na rin ang nagkabit ng seatbelt nito.

“Do you need to throw up now, Kyungsoo?” Tanong ni Junmyeon. Umiling siya kahit mas nahilo pa siya sa ginawa niya. “Okay, sabihan mo lang ako, ha? May mga plastic ako rito. How are you feeling?”

“Nahihilo. Ayoko pa umuwi.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang sinusubukang buksan ang kanyang mga mata. Medyo malabo pa rin si Junmyeon kahit na nakasalamin siya at malapit sa mukha niya ang binata. “Balik na tayo, please?”

“Di mo ako madadali ng pagpapacute mo ngayon. Kailangan mo na umuwi, you’re wasted na. Dead ka niyan bukas.” Natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon habang dahan-dahang sinusuklay ang buhok niya, just the way he likes it whenever he’s stressed or sleepy. “Busy ako bukas, hindi kita maaalagaan. Tsaka lagot ako kay Tita, hinayaan kitang mawasak.”

“Love ka naman ng nanay ko,” Bulong ni Kyungsoo habang unti-unti nang pumipikit ulit. _At ako. Love din kita._ “Patatawarin ka nun, makikain ka lang minsan sa bahay.” 

“Syempre kailangan good shot ako. Tulog na, mahaba-haba biyahe natin.” Maingat na sinara ni Junmyeon ang pinto niya bago binuksan ang pinto sa likuran ng kotse. May kinuha muna siya rito bago rin isinara at sumakay na sa may driver’s seat. Tatanungin pa lang ni Kyungsoo kung ano yun, pero bigla niyang naramdaman na dahan-dahang isinilid ni Junmyeon ang neck pillow sa leeg niya at kinumutan siya ng jacket bago binuksan ang kotse at nagsimulang magdrive palabas ng Beach. Pinaghalong amoy ng mamahaling pabango at lavender detergent ang bumalot kay Kyungsoo, at pinakalma nito ang malalang sakit ng ulo niya habang unti-unti siyang nakatulog.

 

 

Siguro lahat kayo sinasabi, “Hala! Ayan na yung ultimate car ride of life and love! Yung may sawi playlist and hugot and romantic offhanded confession, tas may patigil sa gilid at stare at each other’s eyes under the moonlight! Tas ihahatid si Kyungsoo hanggang bahay, tapos gagawa sila ng promise to talk about this when they’re less drunk, tapos sana may pa-kiss sa may porch tapos good night!” Tapos hahampasin niyo yung katabi niyo sa kilig, because _shet, this is it pancit! Kabahan na ang Jadine, may bago nang love team!_

Siguro nga yun ang nangyari. Siguro lang, kasi after na niyang makatulog pagkaalis sa Beach, wala nang maalala si Kyungsoo.

O, bago kayo umatake: nakainom si meng. Ng marami-raming alak. Sawi eh. Ikaw ba naman tamaan ng alak at antok. Dead talaga. Pagbigyan na natin.

Pero si Junmyeon, si Junmyeon hindi lasing. Si Junmyeon hindi hilo, hindi tulog. Si Junmyeon, nakaaalala.

Naaalala ni Junmyeon ang mahinang sawi playlist na tumutugtog habang nagddrive siya sa SLEX. Ginawa niya ito talaga para sa mga madadramang panahon, at kanina naiwan niya lang on shuffle ang Spotify niya kaya siya napunta rito. Merong Dive by Ed Sheeran and The Scientist by Coldplay and ang ever so dart sa heart I’m Not the Only One ni Sam Smith. Syempre naaalala rin niyang sumasabay sa mga kanta, mahina lang kasi baka magising si Kyungsoo ng tuluyan, pero naaalala niya na feel na feel pa niya ang pagbirit.

Naaalala ni Junmyeon ang paminsan-minsang paggising ni Kyungsoo. Minsan magsasalita na lang siya ng random na kwento—“Lunch ko kanina Jus and Jerry's” at “Yung prof ko may binigay na namang readings duling na ako” at “Bakit ang lungkot ng kanta ng radyo mo?"—o minsan didilat na lang, titingin sandali sa labas, at matutulog ulit. Minsan titignan si Junmyeon, sabay makakatulog na naman.

Pero ang pinakanaaalala ni Junmyeon ay ito.

Nasa may SLEX sila. Malapit na sa tollgate, malapit na matapos ang car ride of life and love. Gising na naman si Kyungsoo, nakatitig sa dashboard. Ang tumutugtog, City of Stars mula sa pelikulang La La Land. Paborito nilang pareho itong pelikula na ito. Mahinang hina-hum ni Junmyeon ang chorus habang tinatapik ang steering wheel.  
“Junmyeon,” Biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo, hindi pa rin nawawala ang titig sa dashboard.

“Yes?” Sagot niya.

“May sasabihin ako.”

“Ano yun? Nasusuka ka ba?” Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang plastic bag mula sa ilalim ng upuan niya at iniabot sa binata. “Dito ka sumuka.”

“Hindi. Ok lang ako.” Itinabi ulit ni Kyungsoo ang plastik.

“Naiihi ka ba? There’s a pit stop ata near here.”

“Nope.”

“You hungry? Want to get something to eat? May Mcdo tayong madaraanan.”

“Nope."

“Okay, so ano yun?” Tanong ni Junmyeon habang dahan-dahang kumakanan palapit sa toll gate.

“Wala lang. I love you.”

At naaalala ni Junmyeon na tumigil ang buong mundo niya nang bitawan ni Kyungsoo ang mga salitang iyon. At dahil traffic na naman, but irrelevant.

“Ha?”

“Love you, Junmyeon.” Napakacasually na inulit ni Kyungsoo. “Wala lang. Just thought I’d let it out there.”

Tinignan ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo. Nakatitig pa rin ang binata sa dashboard. “Um…lasing ka pa ba?”

“Parang.” At biglang pumikit si Kyungsoo bago nagsimulang humilik. Tulog na. Tulog pa rin ata siya kanina.

Nagsimula nang gumalaw muli ang traffic, pero parang napagiwanan si Junmyeon dahil sa mga salita ni Kyungsoo. Naaalala niya ang bilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso, ang pagnginig ng kanyang mga kamay, ang pagkawindang na makukuha lang sa pagtanggap ng nakagugulat na balita. Tulad ng mahal ka pala ng pinakamatalik mong kaibigan.

And for the first time that night, hiniling ni Junmyeon na sana lasing na lang rin siya.

(Ang naaalala lang ni Kyungsoo ay ang feeling na inaakay palabas ng kotse, binubuhat papanik ng kwarto niya, isang mahinang “Una na po ako, Tita,” at mga marahan na daliri na muling sinusuklay ang buhok niya bago siya iwan upang makapagpahinga. Ayun lang.)

 

 

Maraming pangarap si Kyungsoo. Gusto niya makatapos ng pag-aaral, gusto niya magka-Latin honors, gusto niya makapasok sa magandang advertising firm, gusto niya magkaboyfriend, gusto niya makabili ng condo gamit ang sarili niyang pera. Pero ngayon, ang gusto lamang niya sa buhay ay mahiwalay ang ulo niya sa katawan niya dahil sobrang sakit nito.

"Tangina, I am never drinking again," Sabi niya sa sarili niya habang isinusuot ang salamin. Ibang klase ang hilo niya, walang laman ang tiyan niya, at parang nilalagari ang utak niya into bite-sized pieces. Bakit nga ba siya nagpakalasing? Bakit nga ba siya nagwalwal kahapon? Pasalamat na lang siya wala siyang pasok or ganap sa org today. At kung meron man, sorry na lang dahil di nga siya makabangon sa hilo eh.

Hirap na hirap na iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang sarili upang umupo. May isang banig ng Biogesic at isang basong tubig sa bedside table niya; sa tabi nun ay may paper bag galing Jollibee na naghihintay para sa kanya. Wow, daming time ng nanay niya magbreakfast sa labas, pero salamat na rin. Uminom siya ng isang paracetamol bago inabot ang paper bag. Mainit-init pa ito, at pagbukas niya ay mayroong lamang hot chocolate at beef tapa. Paborito niya. Mabilis na nagdasal si Kyungsoo ng pasasalamat at grace before meals bago inilabas ang agahan at nagsimulang kumain. Tapsilog will forever be life.

Sa gitna ng kanyang pagnguya ay nagring ang phone niya, at dali-dali niyang kinuha ito mula sa ilalim ng unan niya. Si Jongdae, tumatawag. "Ano?"

"Hoy hayop ka," Bati sa kanya ni Jongdae. Di na siya naoffend, ganun na sila magbatian talaga. "Isang katerbang Red Horse lang pala katapat mo para malagpasan pagkatorpe mo."

"Huh? Ano meron?" Tanong niya.

"Gago, di mo ba alam ginawa mo kagabi?" For someone who stayed later than he did and drank more than he did, ang ingay and peppy ni Jongdae. Isa kasi siya sa mga taong di masyado hina-hangover, that lucky bastard.

"Um, nagpakalasing?" At naging martir, pero part na yun ng usual routine niya.

"Worse," Sabi ni Jongdae. "Sinabi mo kay Junmyeon na mahal mo siya."

"TANGINA WHAT?"

May biglang kumatok sa pinto niya. "Anak, umagang umaga sumisigaw ka diyan. Dahan-dahan lang." Narinig niyang sinabi ng tatay niya bago bumaba para siguro magluto.

"Haha, si Tito talaga," Natatawang sinabi ni Jongdae. "Siya ba magluluto? Makikikain ako!"

"'Wag mo ibahin ang usapan Jongdae, ano tong pinuputak mo?" Natatarantang tinanong ni Kyungsoo. "Kailan ko pa sinabi na mahal si Junmyeon?"

"Di ko rin alam sa'yo, meng. Nung pauwi ata kayo? Tumawag lang sakin si Junmyeon siguro mga maga-alas onse tapos sabi niya sakin, 'Kailan pa ako mahal ni Kyungsoo?'"

"At anong sinabi mo?"

"Wala. Syempre loyal hoe ako sa'yo. Sabi ko huh, bakit naman ganun tanong niya, lasing ba siya at paano siya nagdrive."

"At anong sabi niya?" Pa-suspense tong si Jongdae eh nanghayop. Gusto na manapak ni Kyungsoo sa kaba. Di na nga siya makakain, lumalamig na tapa niya.

"Wala rin. Nagsorry tapos binaba. Parang shookt siya eh." Napakacasual ng tono ni Jongdae, parang di nagugunaw mundo ng kaibigan niya. "So ano nang balak mo?"

"Um, mag-break down tapos never na magpakita kay Junmyeon, ever?"

"Gago. E kung umamin ka na kaya? But this time, fully sober?" Sabi ni Jongdae. "Di mo na yan maiiwasan, Kyungsoo. Might as well get it over with."

"Lasing ka pa ba? Gusto mo ba akong maging mag-isa forever?" Naiiyak na tanong ni Kyungsoo. "I can't, Jongdae. He's not going to take it well. Sabi mo nga he called you up pa instead of brushing it off. Na-bother siya, dude."

"Baka naman dahil gusto ka rin niya and it's more of an epiphany," Sagot ni Jongdae. "You'll never know if you don't try, bes. Subukan mo lang."

"I don't know, man. I need to think about it. And not when I'm hungover."

Napabuntong-hininga ang kaibigan niya. "Ewan ko sa'yo. Sige na, kumain ka na nang makapagpahinga ka na at umayos na pakiramdam mo." Sabi ni Jongdae bago tinapos ang tawag. Good old Jongdae.

Dapat nga ba niyang tawagan si Junmyeon? Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang favorites list, kung saan number 3 si Junmyeon (1 and 2 magulang niya, syempre). Ano naman sasabihin niya if ever? _Hi, lasing ako kagabi pero totoo lahat ng sinabi ko. Mahal kita, at ang sakit sakit na._ Yeah right. Ano ‘to, romcom? One More Chance, ganon? E wala pa nga siyang first chance, isa pa agad? 

“Yes, Kyungsoo?”

Muntik na niyang mabitawan ang phone niya in shock. In his pagmumuni-muni pala ay nadial niya ang number ni Junmyeon. Parang sinasabi ng subconscious niya na umamin na siya. “Um, hi? Busy ka ba?”

“Mm, no naman. I can spare a few minutes. What’s up?” Tanong ni Junmyeon. “How are you feeling?”

“Uh, okay naman.” _Shet, this is so hard._ “Um, gusto ko lang sana sabihin na, ano…” 

“Na what?” Junmyeon prompts gently, ever the patient one.

 _It’s now or never._ “Na…I’m sorry.”

Tanga.

“Huh? Bt ka naman nagssorry?” Halata sa tono niya na medyo hindi inexpect ni Junmyeon ang sagot na yun ni Kyungsoo. _Di bale, babe_ (babe???), _di rin yun ang gusto kong sabihin._ “What did you do ba?” 

“Um. Baka kasi may nagawa ako nung lasing ako. Balita ko hinatid mo pa raw ako sa bahay kagabi.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“I did. Alangan namang pabayaan kita sa Beach mag-isa. Wasak ka kaya kahapon.” Sagot ni Junmyeon. “How are you feeling, by the way? Better?”

“Sakto lang. Well, um, ayun. Baka kasi may nasabi ako or nasukahan ko car mo or kung ano man, kaya sorry.” Paliwanag niya. “Wala akong maalala kagabi kasi yun nga, nagwalwal ako, so di ko sure baka naoffend kita tas nagtitimpi ka lang, pero promise if may nasabi ako or ano I don’t mean it! I swear as in promise lasing lang talaga—“

Sumabat bigla si Junmyeon sa pagdaldal niya. “Wala kang naaalala? Anything at all?”

“Um. No? May dapat ba akong maalala?” Tanong niya, nang malaman niya kung 1) totoo ba ang sinasabi ni Jongdae at 2) may pake si Junmyeon. “Like what I’ve said, legit tulog lang ako the entire time, ang huli kong naaalala is yung kinumutan mo ako ng jacket.”

“Ah.” So bakit parang dismayado si Junmyeon sa sagot niya? So totoo nga na umamin si Kyungsoo kahapon? Pero if totoo, bakit siya apektado? “Well, okay lang yun. Wala ka namang sinabi or ginawang nakakahiya. Basta ang sakin you’re safe at home.”

“I am. Salamat ulit sa paghatid, ikaw talaga, hindi mo naman ako kailangan dalhin pa sa bahay. Sana nilagak mo na lang ako sa condo ni Jongdae.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, pa-comic relief onti kasi biglang naging medyo cold ang kausap niya. “And, um, sorry ulit. Kung meron man akong sinabi or something. I didn’t mean it, I was just drunk.”

“You’ve mentioned that, yes.” Ang cold talaga bigla! Anyare?" Wait, sorry, I have to go, something came up on my end. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Kumain ka na ba?"

"Yeah, my mom left me Jollibee." Na medyo nagsesebo na, dahil naiwan niya ito dahil sa sobrang shookt niya. Whoops.

"...Ah, okay. Sige, pahinga ka na. Bye, Kyungsoo." At bago pa makapagpaalam si Kyungsoo ay binaba na ni Junmyeon ang telepono. So ano yon? Nag-sorry na nga, nagalit pa? So dapat ba nagpanggap siya na wala na lang nangyari at all? Hay, ewan. Kinuha na lang ni Kyungsoo ang hot chocolate mula sa paper bag, too distracted to notice the bright blue post-it na nahulog sa loob.

 

 

Junmyeon was cold to him for two whole weeks.

Hindi naman siya clingy. He understands that Junmyeon is a busy person, juggling majors and org work. Hindi totoo ang mga stereotypes sa CLA kids, na tamad sila at chill lang subjects nila. He knows, kasi before ang bonding nila ni Junmyeon ay magpakamartir sa library until umikot na sila Kuya Guard with their portable speakers, announcing na sarado na lib. He understands na hindi pwedeng 24/7 niyang kausap ang kaibigan, no matter how close sila. He understands na sometimes wala lang talagang oras ang binata; for himself nga walang oras si Junmyeon, sa iba pa kaya? He understands na busy talaga ang July for orgs kasi naghahabol bago mag-activity ban at finals week.

Pero hindi naman niya maintindihan bakit yung kaisa-isang Facebook message niya last week na nagtatanong kung na-try na ba niya yung bagong restaurant sa may 2 Torre ay blue check-zoned pa rin hanggang ngayon. Hindi niya maintindihan bakit yung mga text niya ng _kumain ka nang lunch? Sabay tayo, g?_ at _Uy magsasara na Animo Biz in a few weeks, sulitin mo na yung favorite mong curry_ at _Lib ka ngayon?_ ay sinagot ng _Oo eh, sorry_ at _Yeah I will later, thanks_ at _Hindi eh, deretso ako condo_. Walang emoji, walang feelings, walang anything, samantalang before may good morning texts at pangungulit pa na _mag-lunch naman tayo, I never see you anymore, FO na ba tayo?_ Hindi niya maintindihan bakit kapag nagkakasalubong sila sa school—twice lang nangyari, and that’s saying something kasi dati sinusundo pa siya ni Junmyeon sa LS—ay ngingitian lang siya ni Junmyeon bago babalik sa pagmamadali. 

Hindi niya maintindihan saan siya nagkamali.

“Baka gino-ghost ka lang, kasi magg-ghost month na. Uso yun sa Chinese diba?” Sabi ni Sehun habang mukhang hirap na hirap na nginunguya ang salad niya. Nakisabay siya kila Kyungsoo mananghalian, kasi frosh siya at marami pa siyang oras.

“Tanga, Korean si Junmyeon.” Sagot ni Jongdae na kumakain ng bagnet, dahil hindi siya tulad ni Sehun na mapangpanggap. Go Salad pa more, mamaya kakain din naman sila ng Mcdo.

After a few failed attempts na wala namang sagot ay sumuko na si Kyungsoo. Junmyeon probably took the whole drunk thing badly. Hindi naman niya alam bakit pa niya kasi hinatid si Kyungsoo, at hindi niya alam ano ang nagawa or nasabi niya when he passed out sa kotse. Hindi niya alam if totoo bang nag-I love you siya kay Junmyeon, at kung totoo man, hindi niya alam bakit ganito ang reaksyon ng kaibigan. All he wants is for things to go back to normal, kasi the only thing harder than loving someone so close to you ay ang pagmamahal sa isang taong pilit na inilalayo ang sarili.

“Iinom mo na lang ‘yan,” Chanyeol, their resident lasinggero sa barkada, says every so wisely habang inaabutan siya ng baso ng alak. Ironically, nasa Happy Thursday na naman si Kyungsoo, nakaupo sa gilid habang nakatitig sa phone niya, may hawak na bote ng beer na matagal nang walang laman. Nagmumukmok. Nagdaramdam. Pero sadly, still sober.

“Thanks, Chanyeol.” Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang baso, pero hindi niya ito ininom. “Bakit di mo sila kasama?”

“Eh nag-aalala sila sa’yo. Kanina ka pa diyan nakatitig, walang kibo. I volunteered as tribute.” Paliwanag ni Chanyeol. Kumuha siya ng upuan, binaliktad ito, at saka naupo. Tumatama ang medyo pawis niyang tuhod sa tuhod ni Kyungsoo, but the touch is comforting. “What’s up?”

“Wala. Si Junmyeon kasi. Di ako pinapansin.” Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo bago ininom ang dala ni Chanyeol na drink. “Di ko alam ano ginawa kong mali.”

“Hmm. Baka nung hinatid ka niya? May naalala ka bang ginawa mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang inaabot ang basong binigay niya sa binata para makiinom. “Like, baka minomol mo siya bigla, ganon. Ako rin medyo masshookt.”

“Gago. Tulog lang talaga ako. Tas kinabukasan tumawag naman ako, nagsorry if may nagawa akong masama or nasabing medyo off-putting. He was cold after that.” Napailing si Kyungsoo. “Ewan. Sabi sa akin ni Jongdae na sinabihan ko raw siya ng I love you. So kaya nga ako nagsorry, nilinaw ko na I was drunk so I don’t mean anything that I said. Tas ayun.”

“Baka naman dahil dun e mas naoffend pa siya?” Sabi ni Chanyeol. “Kasi ikaw tong nagbitaw ng I love you, tas biglang bawi. Masakit yun, ah.”

“Bakit naman siya magagalit kung binawi ko yung I love you? As if naman mahal niya ako?”

“E paano kung oo?”

Napatingala si Kyungsoo sa binata. Mukha namang serious si Chanyeol, at di pa namumula ang tenga niya, pero—“Lasing ka na ba, Chanyeol?”

“Dein. I’m just saying, Kyungsoo, baka kaya siya nalungkot kasi akala niya mahal mo rin siya.” Nagkibit-balikat si Chanyeol. “Anyway, it’s not that far-fetched. You should see how he looks at you, ang lala. Sobrang lakas ng tama, pare. Daig pa sa mga tingin ko kay Sehun.”

“Uh huh, sure. I think you should stay away from the drinks first, man. Ikaw rin malakas na tama.” Binawi ni Kyungsoo ang baso niya. “Balik ka na nga run, di ka nakakatulong eh. Let me mukmok in peace.”

“I can’t, kasi kailangan pagbalik ko raw kasama ka na. Tas kailangan nakangiti. Ang demanding, no?”

“At sino naman nag-utos sa’yo niyan?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Si Junmyeon hyung.” Tinuro ni Chanyeol ang binata, at sa sobrang bilis na paglingon ni Kyungsoo medyo sumakit na ang leeg niya. Nakaupo sa kabilang dulo ng table si Junmyeon, may hawak rin na baso at pinapanood lang mag-pusoy dos sina Sehun, Jongdae, at Minseok. Tumingala siya at the same moment na tumingin ang dalawa, at ngumiti siya bago bumalik sa panonood.

Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo, pero at the same time nararamdaman niya itong sumasakit ng very light. After two weeks of little to no communication, eto si Junmyeon, in the flesh, may pa-ngiti ngiti pang nalalaman. Juskolord. “Gago, since when was he here?”

“Kanina pa. Tatawagin ka dapat namin pero di mo ata kami narinig. Busy ka kasi sa pagmumukmok mo.” Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol habang ginugulo ang buhok ni Kyungsoo. “Siya nagbigay ng drink mo kasi raw kanina pa ubos yang beer mo, tsaka siya rin nagtanong kung sino pwedeng kumausap sayo.”

Wow, so bigla siyang concerned, ganon? After two weeks of ignoring him, biglang may pa-smile and thoughtfulness? Aba teka lang, wala namang gaguhan.

As if nabasa niya ang iniisip ni Kyungsoo, Chanyeol squeezed his knee gently. “Maybe you guys need to talk. Sort this out, fix your shit. Malay mo, unaware tayong lahat na mahal ka rin pala niya. It’s worth the shot.”

“And if ireject na naman niya ako?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Tutulungan kitang ihulog siya sa creek sa Makati. I gotchu.” Kinindatan siya ni Chanyeol, at for the first time in a while natawa si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya talaga inexpect yung sagot na yun. Lumaki ang ngiti ni Chanyeol at napapalakpak. “Ayun oh, natawa na siya! Finally! Junmyeon hyung, okay na, napatawa ko na ‘to!”

Tumingin ang lahat sa kanila, including Junmyeon, and everyone whoops and claps as they join the table once more. Iniupo siya ni Chanyeol sa tabi ni Junmyeon, at iniabutan siya ni Minseok ng mineral water at inalok maglaro ng pusoy. Napailing siya at ininom na lang ang tubig, content to watch the game na nagiging highly competitive na. Di siya actually marunong mag-pusoy, pero okay lang, nakakaaliw panoorin si Sehun na sigawan si Jongdae.

May tumapik sa hita niya, at napalingon siya kay Junmyeon. He looks apprehensive, a little guarded. “You okay?” Tanong niya. Mahina lang, pero rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo.

“Yeah.” And it’s not completely true, masakit pa rin ang puso niya, at hindi pa rin niya alam kung anong mali, but having Junmyeon here is enough. Ngumiti si Junmyeon at bumalik sila sa panonood ng laro ng mga kaibigan, magkadikit ang mga binti habang nakaakbay ang braso ni Junmyeon sa likod ng upuan niya.

He’ll take what he can get.

 

 

Mga 9PM na ng nagsimulang humikab si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya masyadong uminom kasi wala siya sa mood magka-hangover, alternating sipping between his water bottle and a beer. Nakakatawa rin pala maging sober friend, kasi nakikita mo lahat ng kagaguhan ng mga kaibigan mo. Si Sehun kanina pa nakatulog sa gilid, si Jongdae di na matapos-tapos ang hagikhik at pagbirit ng mga lumang kanta, at si Jongin kanina pa naglalaro ng pusoy mag-isa. Kahit si Minseok natatawa na mag-isa. Ang kasama na lang niyang walang tama ay si Chanyeol, kasi may LASARE siya kinabukasan. At si Junmyeon, na napansing medyo inaantok na siya. 

“You okay?” Tanong ulit nito. “Want to go home na?”

“Yeah, medyo antok na ako. It’s been a long week. Tap out na ako.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nagsisimula nang mag-ayos ng gamit.

“Okay. Ako rin, actually.” Inubos na ni Junmyeon ang tirang tubig sa baso niya; siguro naka-isang beer lang siya tonight. "Saan ka uuwi today? BF?” 

“Yup. Wala akong ganap bukas, kaya uuwi na ako.” At saka para kahit sa bahay lang niya eh masabi naman siyang may BF siya. Charot.

“Okay. Hatid na kita.” Tumayo na rin si Junmyeon sabay tago ng wallet at phone sa bulsa. “Guys, una na kami—“

“Hala? Bakit mo naman ako hahatid ulit?” Gulat na gulat si Kyungsoo sa offer. Wow, dalawang linggong walang pansinan, sabay hahatid siya pauwi? Sa Parañaque? Anuna? “Hindi naman ako lasing. Kaya ko magcommute tonight.”

“I know you can, but it’s late. Sa tingin mo ba hahayaan kitang magcommute mag-isa e dala ko naman car ko? Sige na, tara na.” At bago pa makareact si Kyungsoo, kinuha na ni Junmyeon ang bag niya at sinukbit sa balikat. “Guys, una na kami. Chanyeol, ikaw na bahala rito.”

“The woes of sobriety,” Sabi ni Chanyeol, sabay pose na parang nasa Shakespeare play siya. Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo at kumaway, dutifully ignoring ang thumbs up at kindat ng kaibigan bago sila sabay lumabas ng Beach. Pinagbukas pa rin siya ng pinto ni Junmyeon bago inilagay ang bag sa may paanan niya.

“You don’t have to do this.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakayuko si Junmyeon. Tumingala sa kanya ang binata, and it feels like a flashback to two weeks ago, when Junmyeon was fastening his seatbelt and asking him if he needs to puke and smiling down on him, except mukha lang nawawala si Junmyeon instead of fond and caring. “I can book an Uber na lang or something to appease you if you don’t want me to take a bus.”

Finally, nangiti si Junmyeon, but it looks sad rather than his usual sunny smile. “Alam mo, nung hinatid din kita two weeks ago, ayaw mo rin sumama. Am I that bad of a driver?”

“No! No, it’s just—“ Nataranta si Kyungsoo, baka na-offend na naman niya ang binata. "You just really didn’t have to do this. I can manage.”

Natawa si Junmyeon. “I know.” Yun lang ang sinabi niya bago marahan na sinara ang pinto at sumakay na sa driver’s seat. Tahimik niyang iniabot niya ang aux cord kay Kyungsoo bago nagsimulang magdrive palabas ng Beach. “Ikaw na bahala sa music. Anything’s fine.”

“Sabi mo ‘yan ah,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo bago plinay ang Stupid Love. Natawa ng malakas si Junmyeon at nagsimulang magrap, dahil for all his kasosyalan jologs talaga siya, pero mali-mali ang lyrics niya kaya shinuffle na lang ni Kyungsoo ang music library niya. Syempre, ang unang tumugtog ay Migraine ng Moonstar88, dahil malaking joke ang universe. Mahina siyang bumuntong-hininga at pumikit, dahil ayaw niyang makita ang reaksyon ni Junmyeon pag narealize niya kung gaano siya kaapektado sa kanta. 

 

 

Nagising na lang bigla si Kyungsoo nung biglang may bumusina na malakas sa tabi niya. Pagdilat niya ng mata’y nasa SLEX na sila, medyo malapit na sa tollgate. Hindi na Migraine ang kanta, some rave song that Junmyeon is nodding his head to the beat of, at base sa dashboard clock, magt-10 na.

“Shit, nakatulog ba ulit ako?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Sorry, oh my god.”

“Yeah, legit nag-tap out ka kanina,” Natatawang sagot ni Junmyeon. “Akala ko nga tutulugan mo na naman ako buong car ride. Nagrready na akong buhatin ka ulit.”

“Wow ha. Di nga ako lasing,” Mahinang hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Junmyeon in retaliation. “And this time, I mean it.”

“I know, kasi di ka nakatulala sa dashboard, nagsasalita mag-isa.” Tuloy ang pang-aasar ni Junmyeon. “Pero ngayon, humihilik ka lang.”

“Grabe! Hindi kaya ako humihilik!” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. “And I don’t sleeptalk, hoy.”

“You did. Nakwento mo pa na lunch mo nun, Jus and Jerry’s, yung siomai noodles tas nag-extra chicken chops ka,” Kwento ni Junmyeon. “Tapos lula ka na sa readings for GENDERS, sana kasi di mo pa tinake. Tsaka kinantsyawan mo pa radyo ko, bakit malungkot. Tsaka syempre—“ Biglang natigil si Junmyeon magsalita, at nawala ang ngiti sa mukha niya.

“Junmyeon?”

"Wala, wala. Never mind." Biglang bumalik sa pagka-cold si Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon, what did I say?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo, pero hindi pa rin sumagot si Junmyeon, basta nagdrive na lang. He looks a little pained, conflicted; parang di niya sure kung aaminin ba niya kung ano ba ang tunay na sinabi ni Kyungsoo that night. Nabalutan sila ng katahimikan, with nothing but the sound of the engine and Maybe by Jensen Gomez and Reese Lansangan playing mula sa phone ni Kyungsoo. Nang malapit na silang lumiko para sa toll gate—

"Dito."

Napalingon bigla si Kyungsoo. "Ha?"

"Dito, sa pwestong to. Gumising ka bigla tapos tinawag mo ako." Deretso lang ang tingin ni Junmyeon, ang parehas na kamay nakahawak sa manibela. "Tinanong ko kung gutom ka ba, or nasusuka. Sabi mo hindi. So tinanong ko ano kailangan or gusto mo, para magawan ko ng paraan. Tas ang sabi mo, 'Wala lang, I love you.'"

Tangina.

"Tinanong kita matapos kung lasing ka ba, tas natulog ka na ulit. Di ka nagising kahit binuksan ko na pinto mo, kaya binuhat na lang kita papanik ng kwarto mo." Huminto saglit si Junmyeon para magbayad ng toll. Nung nakalagpas na sila sa gate, tinuloy na niya ang kwento. "Tapos pinakain muna ako ni Tita ng tirang pansit. Nagbilin ako na bilhan ka ng Jollibee na breakfast kinabukasan."

"Junmyeon..." So totoo nga ang sinabi ni Jongdae. Talagang nagconfess siya habang lasing. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ano ba dapat niyang maramdaman or kung anong dapat na reaksyon.

"I heard naman na ginawa ni Tita yung bilin ko. Sabi ko sa sarili ko, okay na yun na di niya alam ako nagpadala ng tapsilog, basta okay siya. Tapos tumawag ka, giving the disclaimer na you don't remember nor mean anything you said, and I just..." Humigpit ang hawak ni Junmyeon sa manibela, halatang nagpipigil ng emosyon. Huminga siyan malalim bago nagsalitang muli. "I guess I read into it too much. Umasa na agad ako na totoo siya, kasi drunk people are more honest daw. I should've known na it's something not true, just drunken word salad."

Wait, what? Umasa siyang totoo ito? So that means—

"Maniniwala ka ba pag sinabi kong I had my confession all planned out? May involvement ng balloons and cupcakes and hopefully a guitarist, kino-commission ko na si Chanyeol to play Harana for me sa Central Plaza, before sana this term ends. Naunahan mo ako eh, hassle ka." Natawa si Junmyeon, but it sounds broken and sad. "I didn't envision me confessing to you that I've loved you for the longest time inside my car, stuck in Parañaque traffic, with Hale playing in the background."

Mahal rin siya ni Junmyeon? At this point nakanganga na lang si Kyungsoo, too shocked to speak. "What—"

"Oo, Kyungsoo. I love you." Sabi ni Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo's heart stops. "I have loved you since LPEP, kahit totoy ka pa nun in an oversized hoodie tas nung kinausap kita nung snacks, di mo ako pinansin. I loved you even if you decided to drop your LIA and just focus on Advertising, leaving me behind. I loved you kahit di mo na ako napagtutuunan ng pansin minsan kasi busy ka na with your COB friends. I loved you kahit lagi kang napapaligiran ng attractive men and women, and feeling ko wala akong binatbat. I love you, present tense, kahit nagpakalasing ka at pinaasa mo ako na mahal mo rin ako, kasi okay lang, I'm used to it. Sanay na akong umaasa.

"Kyungsoo, I'm sorry na hindi kita pinansin for two whole weeks. Hindi ko kinaya yung sakit nung natanggap ko yung tawag mo, na hindi mo talaga ako mahal, lasing ka lang. I needed time to heal. I needed time to get my shit back together. Hindi ko kinaya na nasa tabi mo lang nun kasi I was constantly reminded of the I love you that never was. Pero tanga ako, kasi lalo lang akong nasaktan staying away from you. Hindi ko pala kaya. Mas masakit pala. Seeing you hurt and brood, ignoring your messages, brushing you off whenever we meet... Ang hirap pala. Ang tanga ko for doing that. And I'm sorry."

Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang kamay niya, at napansin ni Kyungsoo na nanginginig ito. "I love you, and I mean it. But you don't have to say it back. Just please, can we go back to normal? Because I miss you, and hindi ko kaya to, yung hindi ka nakakausap, hindi ka nakakasama for lunch, hindi ka ka-Facetime to study after the library closed. Please?"

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin. Gusto siya ni Junmyeon. No, mahal rin siya ni Junmyeon. And tanga sila parehas for not noticing it any time soon. And tanga si Junmyeon mostly kasi hindi niya mabasa si Kyungsoo at gusto niyang bumalik sa pagiging friends. Anuna? Kailangan ba niya iumpog to sa pader? Or halikan? Or iumpog sa pader sabay halik? Awow charot (pero di siya aangal run). 

Nagulat ulit siya nang tumigil bigla ang kotse. Nasa tapat na sila ng bahay niya. Masyado siyang nawindang sa confession ni Junmyeon para makasagot, let alone aware sa biyahe nila. "Andito na tayo." Sabi ni Junmyeon habang nakangiti, pero yung ngiti niya pilit, maliit, at puno ng hinanakit. He took his silence again badly. "Tara na, pasok ka na. Pagod ka na, kanina ka pa nakatulala diyan. Hatid na kita para mabayaran ko rin si Tita."

Unti-unting hinila paalis ni Junmyeon ang kamay niya habang binubuksan ang pinto, at biglang narealize ni Kyungsoo na eto na ang huli niyang chance kung ayaw niya mawala pa sa kanya ang lalaking pinapangarap niya ever since. Hinila nito ang kamay ng binata pabalik, hinigpitan ang hawak. "Junmyeon, teka."

Napalingon si Junmyeon sa kanya. He looks so tired and sad. "Yes?"

It's now or never. Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo, at sinabi: "Junmyeon, I love you."

Napatigil si Junmyeon sa paglabas ng kotse. Nanlaki ang mata, napanganga ng konti, walang masabi kung hindi, "Ha?"

"I love you. Matagal na rin. I have loved you since LPEP, nung hindi mo ako tinantanan after kitang accidentally isnabin nung snacks. I loved you more after I decided to drop my LIA and shift to Advertising, kasi hindi na ako masaya sa Finance, at sinuportahan mo ako all the way. I loved you more every time you go to LS and wait for me outside para sabay tayong maglunch kahit busy ka with your orgs and madalas nag-aaral lang tayo together. I loved you more after every single night we spend together in the lib, after every dinner afterwards, after the Facetime continuations when you're back in the condo and sinundo na ako. I love you, present tense. Wag ka mag-alala. Wag ka rin magmadali umalis. Na-shookt lang ako."

Tuloy pa rin ang pagtitig ni Junmyeon sa kanya. "Lasing ka ba, Kyungsoo?" He repeats, and hindi pa rin niya naaalala ang nangyari nun, but this, at least, feels familiar.

"No. I'm 100% sober, and 100% sure." Sabi ni Kyungsoo. "I love you, and this time I'm not going to hide it anymore. Baekhyun can fight me."

"Hindi naman kami ni Baekhyun," Sagot ni Junmyeon, at unti-unti na siyang natatawa. "Magkasama lang kami lagi kasi tinetrain ko siya maging AVP next year when I take over being VP Marketing. Chaka girlfriend nun, wala yung taste. Hard pass ako."

"O edi that makes my life so much easier," Sabi ni Kyungsoo, at tuluyan nang tumawa si Junmyeon bago siya hinila at niyakap. "Kainis ka naman eh, di ka nagsasalita, mahal mo rin pala ako. Hassle ka."

"Di bale, love mo naman ako," Natatawang sagot ni Junmyeon. "Bawi na lang ako sa first date natin."

"Wow! Maka-first date! Sinagot na ba kita? Hindi ka pa nga nanliligaw!" Kinurot ni Kyungsoo ang gilid ni Junmyeon, at lalo itong natawa. "Strict ang parents ko!"

"Approved na kami basta sa loob na kayo maglandian, lalamig na hapunan niyo."

Napatingala sila parehas at nakitang nag-aabang na ang magulang ni Kyungsoo, nakangiti sa kanila. Naiwan pala nilang bukas yung pinto ni Junmyeon. "Finally," Sabi ng tatay ni Kyungsoo. "Kala namin never na kayo magkakatuluyan eh."

"Y-you knew?" Sabay nilang tanong. "Kailan pa?"

"Dati pa. Kayo lang naman di nakapansin. Junmyeon, matagal ka nang parte ng pamilya. Kyungsoo, hindi kita pinalaking pabebe ha. Kaya tara na, habang mainit pa yung lasagna!" Sabi ng nanay ni Kyungsoo bago hinila ang asawa papasok ng bahay para magka-privacy ang dalawang binata.

Nagtinginan si Junmyeon at Kyungsoo bago sabay na tumawa. "Paano ba yan, approved na ako sa parents mo.” Sabi ni Junmyeon. “Pwede na po ba manligaw?”

“Pag-isipan ko muna, mas gusto ko yung lasagna ng nanay ko.” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo, at sinimangutan siya ni Junmyeon bago siya tuluyang bumaba ng kotse. Umikot ang binata at pinagbuksan siya ng pinto, holding out a hand to assist him. “Di mo ako madaraan sa mga paganito mo, Junmyeon. Paghirapan mo naman yung ‘oo’ ko.”

“Okay, so saan ang pinakamalapit na poso para makapag-igib na ako ng panligo mo bukas?” Seryosong sagot ni Junmyeon, at lalong natawa si Kyungsoo habang lumalabas na rin siya ng kotse. Niyakap niya ito at isinandal ang ulo sa balikat ng binata, smiling contentedly.

“Kakabayad lang namin ng tubig,” Sabi niya. “Tsaka wala naman atang poso rito.”  
“I don’t know why we’re arguing about this, e kung sagutin mo na lang kaya ako?” Tanong ni Junmyeon habang marahang hinihimas ang likod niya. Calming, gentle, secure.

“Edi sige. Madali naman akong kausap.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo, at sabay silang tumawa ulit bago pumasok ng bahay ni Kyungsoo. Nakakapit pa rin siya sa baywang ni Junmyeon, at nakaakbay ang binata sa kanya. Ngumiti lang ang nanay ni Kyungsoo sa kanila bago sila pinaupo at hinainan ng lasagna.

Alam niyo yung classic romcom plotline na ang best friends, in love sa isa’t isa pero hindi nila alam? Tapos magddate pa sila ng ibang tao pero sa huli magiging sila pa rin? May dramatic confession pa under the rain, tapos big cinematic confession scene para sa ending. Clichéd, pero nakakakilig pa rin. Gasgas na, pero hindi pa rin naluluma ang saya pag nagyakapan na ang mga bida sa dulo. Baduy minsan, pero ang love naman talaga may pagka-baduy. And honestly, hindi ba yung baduy, cheesy kilig ang hanap-hanap natin? Yung mapapangiti ka, mapapatakip ng mukha, at mapapahampas ng katabi?

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon might not have strictly followed the usual romcom plotline—parang naparami yung pit stops—pero sa hinaba-haba ng pagiwas nila sa katotohanan, mauuwi rin sa dinner table nila Kyungsoo, kung saan sila magkatabi, magkadikit ang mga hita, sabay na kumakain ng lasagna na specialty ng nanay ni Kyungsoo, magkahawak ang kamay sa ilalim ng lamesa. And it might have taken them two car rides (of life and love), mga 500 siguro sa toll gate fee, sabihin na nating 1000 sa gas (dahil uuwi pang New Manila si Junmyeon), at ilang bote ng beer, pero kung ang kapalit naman ay ang promise of forever, aayaw pa ba siya?


End file.
